five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Withered Cat
Withered Cat, (also known as CAT), is a new animatronic and one of two main antagonists of Five Nights at Candy's 2, the other being The Rat. He is the withered incarnation of The Cat. He, along with Withered Rat, appears in Night 6 and Night 8 only. Appearance He is almost similar to Withered Rat. They both have the same dominant color and have fallen into disrepair. However, The Cat also has hollowed eyes, with the right eye bearing stitches. Like The Rat, he has a stitch running across his head and the same joints, yet, he doesn't have a metallic skin or layer showing. Unlike his successors, Old Candy, Candy and Cindy, The Cat himself lacks whiskers. He has a large hole torn in his chest. Similar to Withered Rat, he has 2-3 metallic cubes on his arms. However, unlike his monster counterpart, he has no fanged teeth. He has exposed endoskeleton fingers, along with his left hand and lower left leg, with parts of his upper left leg exposed. His body is damaged, as is his head. He also seems to be less damaged than The Rat. Behavior There is very little known about The Cat in comparison to the other animatronics, because The Cat is only active on Night 6 and Night 8 (the label of 7/20 in Nightmare Mode) and has relatively few appearances in the plot. The Cat starts in a unknown location behind the Withered Rat, but the Room he starts doesn't have a camera to look inside and does not appear on the floor plan, thus it is unknown what the Room is used for. The Cat will try and use the vents to travel to the player much like Chester on previous nights, and if the player does not check repeatedly for him, The Cat will jumpscare the player. However, The Cat can also be seen in the Central Hall and standing still on cameras like other 'wandering' animatronics. He and The Rat appear to have both been in use at the same time and at the same location. Trivia *The Cat and The Rat are the only animatronics in the second game that can appear on the same camera at the same time. *By clicking on the fourth star on the starting menu (after finishing 7/20 Nightmare) you are sent to a Minigame showing the Grand Reopening of Rat and Cat's Theater with an unwithered The Cat and The Rat performing. This most likely is the very first establishment, and existed sometime before 1965 (when Old Candy and Blank were most likely first created, judging by their minigame) but after 1962 (when Rowboatics Corp. Factory first opened). *The Cat and The Rat are the opposite of a Tom and Jerry team, where cat and mouse are allied against a third party instead of opposing each other. (However, Tom and Jerry have been shown to ally when another character tries to interrupt their dynamic.) *The Cat and The Rat are the only animatronics that are actually confirmed to kill the player, as the death screen after being jumpscared by them shows a news clipping of how Marylin Schmidt was found brutally murdered, where as when the other animatronics jumpscare the player the news clipping only mentions her mysterious disappearance. *When viewing The Cat and The Rat in the Extra Menu, the music turns into an ominous trombone tune. This is actually the normal music in the extra menu slowed down. *Some people thought that The Cat and The Rat were springlock animatronics, but this has been deconfirmed by Emil Macko on Twitter. *Despite being just as old, The Cat is less damaged than The Rat is. *Since, Five Nights at Candy's 2 takes place in 2007 and Five Nights at Candy's 3 takes place in 1962. The Cat and The Rat are both 45 year-old. Gallery 1476.png|The Cat in front of the player. 909.png|The Cat, along with The Rat, in CAM 12. CcZyjypWIAAN3o3.jpg|The Cat in CAM 13. 1475.png|The Cat at the left side of the Central Hall. 1474.png|The Cat at the far end of the Central Hall. The Cat jumpscare left Semerone.gif|The Cat's jumpscare from the Maintenance Panel. The Cat jumpscare right Semerone.gif|The Cat's jumpscare from the Vent. CAT icon.png|Cat's attacking icon. Candy's 2nd Anniversary.png|The 2nd Anniversary of Candy the Cat picture at first doesn't show CAT... Ds6Rn5b.png|...Brightening up the image shows CAT between Nightmare Candy and Old Candy! Withered Cat Withered Cat Withered Cat Withered Cat Category:Male